The invention relates to an agricultural machine comprising a first frame part and a second frame part pivotally arranged about a vertical shaft relative to the first frame part, comprising at least one first supply line which extends along the first frame part and at least one second supply line which extends along the second frame part, wherein a connecting device is provided, by means of which the at least first supply line and the at least second supply line are connected together.
Agricultural machines are known, in particular sowing machines or soil cultivation implements which have a frame construction, in which a first frame part is provided, a second frame part being mounted in an axially pivotable manner thereon. In this case, the first frame part may comprise a transport frame, wherein the second frame part comprises a carrier frame. Sowing units, planting units, soil cultivation implements, etc. may be attached to the carrier frame. In an operating position in which the carrier frame extends transversely to the transport frame, the agricultural machine has a width which extends beyond a permitted transport width and has to be moved into a corresponding transport position for transport on the road. To this end, the carrier frame may be initially lifted vertically and then pivoted by 90° about a vertical shaft relative to the transport frame, wherein the width of the agricultural machine is reduced many times. Supply lines, for example hydraulic and/or pneumatic pipes which ensure a hydraulic or pneumatic supply to the units and/or implements or actuators arranged on the carrier frame, extend on the transport frame and on the carrier frame. Generally, the ends of the supply lines are combined on the transport frame side and on the carrier frame side at a connecting device which firstly constitutes an interface for maintenance purposes and secondly serves for fastening and retaining the supply lines. When lifting and pivoting the frame parts from the transport position into the operating position and vice versa, the supply lines are correspondingly twisted and bent in the region of the connecting device and thus subjected both to radial and axial stress. This may lead, in particular, to the distortion of the supply lines, i.e. the twisting of the supply lines about the longitudinal axis thereof. Such distortion may significantly reduce the service life of the supply lines and should be avoided. Measures which provide the use of rotatable pipe connectors are known, so that the ends of the lines on the transport frame and the ends of the lines on the carrier frame are rotatably fastened to a connecting device. However, such rotatable pipe connectors are costly. In particular, with a high number of hydraulic supply lines on the agricultural machine, this may have a considerable impact on the overall production costs.